Never Forgotten
by ZillyyMe
Summary: "I'm finally back, after so many years i get to see them."  "So what are you going to do?"  "I'm going after my dream to prove to that asshole that i can and will be... Queen of the Pirates!"


_A/N: __Welcome__to__Never__ Forgotten. Enjoy~_

_One Piece does not belong to me… thank goodness or else it would suck._

_**Never Forgotten**_

_**Kurayami P.O.V**_

_All I could hear were screams, telling me to stop. But I'm not stupid they want me dead, they want all pirates dead. I had just stopped for a second as soon as I couldn't hear them, to catch my breath. That is until I felt __**his**__ hand. At that point I ran for dear life._

_Shit! Just keep running__Kurayami__!_

_I turned at the corner when suddenly I was blinded by light. Go towards the light __Kurayami__, was all I heard as I was engulfed by the light._

That dream again .Why, why can't I forget that dream? I slowly opened my eyes to the blue sky.

Did I fall asleep outside again? No, wait the ceiling is blue, with puffy white clouds. How could I forget that? Its official I hate mornings. I mean it's barely 9 A.M and the room is flooded with sunlight.

"Kurayami, wake up! Mike said it's going to rain today, so wear warm clothing." I heard my cousin Jasmin scream. Before you ask, Mike is the local weathergirl, err, I mean weatherman. And he sucks. I don't know why he hasn't been fired yet. I mean every time he says it's going be sunny and hot, it starts raining.

In other words it's going to be a hot day. The whole week it's been over 104 degrees (40 degrees Celsius).

"Oh and get ready school starts in a few." Damn.

"Fine."

"Besides Naruko is already here," and with that she left, but not before pushing me off the bed. She's such a bitch but I love her. After like maybe ten minute, I was ready, with my grey **Almost Famous **Denim Shorts, black combat boots, **O'NEILL** Tahiti Bikini Top. I decided to braid one side of my black and purple hair. It was right then and there I saw the calendar. June 1. That's when I realized it was the first day of summer... which means no more school for two months.

I let out a sigh and left my room with my awesome backpack, you know the ones that have a unicorn hood with it. I walked towards the living room where Jasmin and Naruko were.

"What's up my yaoi buddy?" asked Naruko.

"Yeah hey, let's go …. Where are we going exactly?"

Naruko just looked at me before she started dragging me out of the house and towards the direction that the beach was in. Did they honestly expect me to know where I was supposed to go that day? Hmm the world may never know.

"Just get the hell out of here Kurayami, I have...um... company coming over and I don't need your weirdness to scare him, I mean, them away."

"Don't worry Jasmin I'm leaving so you can invite Mike. Let's go Naruko." And with that we left to, I guess the beach?

(/.\)

When we got there, I saw my friends Lucinda and Daisy building a sand castle, they turn to face Naruko and me and all of a sudden start laughing. Then I hear a thump and when I turn around, I can't help but laugh along with Lucinda and Daisy, who fell on top of their castle. There in front of me was Naruko on the floor shouting profanities at our friend Johnny.

"Johnny! Get off me damn it."

"Aw, come on Naruko, I thought you loved me," replied Johnny as he released Naruko.

"You know I do, we all do… get the fuck off damn it!"

After maybe about 3 minutes, Johnny finally let Naruko go. Naruko wasted no time, and started running towards Daisy.

"Hey Kurayami, where were you 3 weeks ago?" Lucinda suddenly asked.

"Yeah where were you? You missed like 3 days of school, lucky hoe." Mumbled Johnny.

"I'm not saying because I know you guys won't believe me."

"Aw come on Mims, we'll believe you right guys?" whined Naruko.

"The answer is still no, why don't we rebuild a sand castle?"

So there we were, the 4 of us rebuilding the sand castle, when the sky started to darken. Of course none of us noticed the sudden change in scenery; considering the fact that, we all ganged up against Johnny. We were so concentrated on burring Johnny in the sand, we got closer the ocean.

The waves started to get more violent. The more we ran, the less sand there was until the waves came back in.

"Is it me or do I hear thunder?" asked Lucinda.

"You see this is why I never trust the weather man, their never right!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Well there no use cursing the weather man now, I say we go to my house and waste away the day playing mindless video games." Johnny suggested sarcastically as the wind started to pick up.

We all turned to leave when; Naruko's Ouran High School Host Club messenger bag was blown into the ocean.

"My bag!" before Naruko took off to save her bag, there was this huge wave that knocked us all over and the last thing I heard was, "Welcome Home."

\(^.^)/

_**Somewhere else**_

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

"Someone stop him! We cannot allow him to get the treasure" exclaimed a young man wearing a straw hat.

"We are on it. I'll take the left side while you take the right side." Explained a very tall young man, with a 'DEATH' tattoo on his arm to another eyebrow less man with flaming red hair before they split up to go through with the plan. They had started fighting while the sun was out, but as they kept on battling, the sky grew darker and more menacing. Lightning could be seen before a certain lightning bolt struck the ground and then a bright light engulfed everyone at the battle field.

_Hope you enjoyed it and please review it would mean a lot to me Well Peace._


End file.
